College Daze
by RunSakura
Summary: A short story... ByaRuki style! :


**Hi! ^.^ Well, it's not an update to my other story, but it's a one that I wanted to get out of my head… I hope you enjoy …. Here goes nothing! **

She sat at the edge of the chair watching in awe as he demonstrated a new technique on the computer. Rukia had the biggest crush on Byakuya and it was obvious to anyone who knew her. Byakuya Kuchki was very talented and handsome; the women would swoon and bat their eye lashes at him as he walked by or even made short conversation with them. The only thing was, no one knew the way he felt about her. He loved when Rukia would hang around his work place just to get a sneak peek at him. He knew whenever she was watching him and it made him nervous at times. One day, the two were in an awkward position and it led to him with his hands on her hips. Rukia's face turned as red as a beet; she pried away from him and hurried off covering her mouth. Several weeks later, after a few conversations and a few jokes, they were now at the point of making things more official. As the small crowd began to walk off and Byakuya began to put things away, Rukia looked around and took the opportunity to pounce on her prey. She carefully snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He slowly turned around and wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Well, what did you think?" he smiled.

"I think you did amazing!" she blushed.

They both quickly looked to make sure no one was around, and kissed. Little did they know at the time some on was watching them from the dark corners of the campus.

"Well, I better get on to my next class." Rukia giggled as she slowly broke their embrace.

Byakuya smiled and tried to hold on to her hand for just a few seconds longer as she walked away.

Rukia turned around just as her best friend, Renji walked out from his class. He smiled and held out his arm for her to grab.

"Byakuya, don't you worry I'll take good care of our little Rukia!" he smiled with a wink. Byakuya simply acknowledged him with a nod and a faint smile. He knew Renji wasn't a threat, but he still wasn't comfortable with her having _him_ as a best friend. He watched as they walked off hand in hand and as she turned around one last time to smile at him. He made a mental note of it and returned to closing up his set up when,

"I see things are becoming a bit more intriguing between the two of you…" his colleague sneered.

He gave a slight sigh and shut his brief case, "Well hello to you too, Professor Aizen."

Aizen leaned against the desk and peered at Byakuya over his glasses.

"Rukia is a brilliant student, isn't she? A fine specimen for my co-ed fraternity." He teased.

Byakuya looked up at him and clenched his jaw just enough to hold his tongue back. He watched Aizen as he continued to have his illusions of gradure.

"I highly doubt she would consider going that route. Her major is more on the artistic side, not chemical science. Besides, I don't think what our meetings consist of have anything to do with you." Byakuya said.

Aizen smiled yet again and lay his hand on his briefcase, "Well, I don't think the board would like the fact that you are _fucking_ a student!"

It took everything in his body not to snap at that second. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few seconds, Byakuya came back with a reply.

"For your information Souske, Rukia is twenty-four so she is clearly an adult, and secondly there is nothing going on between us. I would advise you to keep from spreading rumors that could tarnish her records. Rukia is top of her class and is in her final semester for her last year and if you so much as mess things up for her I will be sure to let the board know of your ill will towards her."

Aizen looked up from his gaze and smiled a deviant grin, "As you wish, Kuchki, but if I were you…" he stood up and made his way to the door and stopped just to turn and say, " I would totally fuck her brains out."

Before he could react, Aizen was gone. Byakuya slumped down in his chair. In some sense Souske was right, Rukia was in fact very desirable and seductive. However, it was against school policy for a professor to date a student. The only option was for him to resign at that campus, but that would mean not seeing her for a year as much as he did now. He pulled out his phone to send her a text when he noticed he already had one in his in box.

_**I couldn't help but notice how good you look in a suit!- Xoxo Rukia**_

_**Would you like to see me out of it? -B**_

He smiled thinking he gave her a shock until…

_**Yes I would… Very much –xoxo Rukia**_

His hand trembled slightly as he tried to think of a reply when he got a "receiving" icon at the top of his phone; his mind wandered wildly as he could only imagine what she was sending him. As he opened the received file, his eyes opened wildly. In nothing but a black lacy bra and a matching set of panties, Rukia stood posing in her dorm room in front of the mirror. Byakuya's mouth watered as the following text read:

_**I'm fully aware of the rules and regulations, but I just want you sooo badly right now! Meet me at the library in ten minutes! – xoxo Rukia**_

He set his phone on the desk to think for a few seconds. Was this a rational thing to do? Should he risk his career and her ego for desires of the flesh? The phone beeped once more…

_**Oh by the way, I got and "in" with a few ppl in the board and they said as long as we don't display any sexual interests or get any complaints, we are perfectly safe… I'm waiting!- xoxo Rukia.**_

_**I'll be right there- B**_

...

…

…

Rukia lit the last candle as she took one more look in the mirror. She was beyond nervous, but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She wanted to take the next step and make things official. Looking at the clock, Rukia felt her heart begin to race more so she started fidgeting with the robe tie to get her mind off things. Before she had a chance to calm down, there was a light knock at her door. She opened it with a smile, but quickly clutched the neckline of her robe as Souske Aizen stood before her.

"Oh, Professor Aizen!" she answered.

"Well, hello there, Rukia… I was just dropping by to let you know that my little organization will be having a meeting tomorrow if you're still interested." He smiled as his eyes scanned her small frame.

"Oh… okay. I'll make a stop after my last class and check it out. Thank you" she stuttered.

He reached in and ran his finger along her jaw line, "I really hope you do… it would really upset me if I don't get to see this face tomorrow."

Rukia shuddered at his touch, but not in the way she would have liked to. As he walked away, Rukia felt sick to her stomach. Something about that man made her feel uneasy. She began to close the door as she caught a glimpse of her knight in shining armor stepping out of the elevator. Leaving the door cracked, she watched as her carefully made his way to her door. He looked absolutely appetizing in his ball cap and shades, and his casual get up. Rukia hid behind the entry way and waited for him to knock.

"Rukia?" he whispered.

"Come in…" her soft, sultry voice called.

He pulled off his ball cap and shades and set them on the counter as she slowly stepped out from behind him. At first sight, he was taken aback as she stood before him in nothing but a robe.

"I waited a little longer than I would have liked to…" she said playfully as she crossed her arms.

Coming back to the reality before him, he pulled out a single red rose from behind him.

"It took me a while because I had to find the perfect rose for the perfect woman…" he smiled.

Rukia gently took the rose from his hand and smiled back, "I'll take that as an apology."

She took his hand in hers as she walked to her bedroom to place the flower in a vase by her bed. Byakuya breathed as calmly as he could, but the closer the bed seemed the shorter his breath became. Rukia place the rose in the vase that already had a couple of daisies in it. She turned and looked at him and smiled as she noticed a small collection of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked, kindly running her hand across his cheek.

"I… I'm a little nervous to be completely honest. You're absolutely astounding." He replied.

Rukia blushed and brought her hands together in front of her robe. Smiling, Byakuya reached out to her hands and pulled her closer into his personal space. Her hands dropped loosely at her sides and seemed yto be at his command as he then lifted her chin to look into his eyes.

"You're very beautiful, Rukia…" he whispered.

Rukia shyly smiled and swallowed, giving away the status of her composure.

"I take it you are just as nervous as I." He chuckled slightly

Rukia blushed even harder, "Well, I've thought about this for months now. I decided that I wanted to make this an official thing already despite what the rules are. I want nothing more but to be yours and yours alone."

Byakuya smiled. It had been years since he had a serious relationship, and he really wanted take things further with Rukia. Since the beginning of her college five years ago he had watched her, knowing she did the same. The first time she walked into his classroom he was hooked, and once he learned of how knowledgeable she was the desire grew more intense. Their first encounter was at a public debate where he learned of her passion for fighting for justice. Ever since that day Byakuya made it a point to get her attention… almost five years later-

"I'd like to kiss you, Rukia…" he said with his hand gently sliding up her cheek.

Rukia obliged as his lips gently pressed against hers and his hand now in her hair pulling gently.

Their tongues met almost instantly and the kiss grew more intense by the second. Rukia breathed in his scent and fell deeper into her own little ecstasy educed world as his hands started to travel over parts of her skin that he only dreamt about; a small moan slipped out from inside her making Byakuya open his eyes and look at her face. Her cheeks were rosy and flush as her eyelashes were half over only showing a portion of her glazed eyes. Byakuya smiled as her puffy red lips parted for a breath of air and her eyes slowly opened.

"I have wanted this for so long, Rukia." He said in a low voice.

Rukia simply replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up to his lips once more. His arms slipped underneath her arms and lifted her up on his hips. She felt herself tremble as the contact below was becoming more realistic than she had imagined. He sensed her nervousness and gently tugged at her hair once more.

"Don't be afraid, Rukia. It will not hurt…" he breathed on to her lips.

Rukia faced him once again and bit her lip, "Okay…"

Upon saying that, he began to lay her back on the bed making sure to gently cradle her against his body. Her arms and legs began to release as she was settled on the bed, and his body began to press against hers. His fingers worked at the loose tie of the robe and slowly the fabric revealed the hidden treasure beneath. He looked down at her skin just inches from him and he sat back to marvel at the sight before him. She watched as he slowly pulled back the robe and traced her body with his finger triggering goose bumps all over her body. He cupped her breast in his hand and ran his finger over her hardening nipple, making her arch her back. Smiling at her reaction, he leaned in and flicked it with his tongue making her grasp his arm. He smiled once more before loping his mouth over it and started sucking and nipping at it. Rukia let out a small gasp as his tongue danced on her breast and her hands reached up into his hair, pulling it out of his pony tail and giving it a gentle tug. Byakuya slowly pulled away and looked at her face taking in the sight before him. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the ground as she started unbuttoning his pants in a nervous hurry. The corner of his mouth curled up as he noticed her nervousness so he gently placed his hands over hers…

"Rukia, it's okay… I understand you're nervous. We don't have to do this…" he said but mentally kicking himself for being so modest.

Rukia smiled and placed her hands on the elastic part of his boxers…

"I really wouldn't want to miss out, you know." She purred.

Byakuya instantaneously reacted by crashing his lips over hers and laying her down underneath him. All the pent up sexual frustration and desire for her began to boil inside of him making his eyes hazy and his grip a bit more forceful. Rukia, on the other hand, seemed to react to his change in behavior. Her body burned for his touch and her kisses were more intense, at one point drawing blood for his tongue. In the heat of the moment, neither of them seemed to realize that some one was standing on the other side of the door growing angry and very jealous. Rukia gasped suddenly as his hand found its way to her center area and began to stroke it. This set Aizen off and he stormed away with an evil plot in mind. With his hand placed gently at her entrance, Byakuya looked up at her and smiled.

"Are you ready, Rukia?" he said huskily.

Rukia let her head roll back as his finger penetrated her core and stroked her from the inside. As her muffled moans and groans threatened to escape, he worked diligently and hard to get her ready for what was yet to come. He flicked her sensitive clit gently with his thumb as he inserted another finger, causing her body to arch upwards and her breath to pause. He smiled as her cries began to emerge from her mouth and her hands finally met his in her nether region. Just as she looked as if she was going to explode, he pulled his fingers out and quickly settled his mouth over her heated mound. Her boy jerked as she came hard and his tongue wiggled vigorously to get every last drop. Shocked by his actions, but too erotically charged up to say anything, Rukia collapsed back on the bed trying to catch her breath.

Licking his lips, Byakuya sat up and smiled, "How was that?"

Rukia's cheeks were red and her voice was a little dried out so all she could do was nod and smile. He leaned in closer to her and once more pressed his lips to hers. This time he positioned himself in between her legs and rested the head of his hardened member at the very spot he just worked at.

Giving her once last smile, he gently pushed himself inside her fully breaking her barrier. He stopped once he was all the way in to let her small frame adjust to him. Her eyes opened to see him watching her with concern and kindness. With her nod of approval, Byakuya cradled her in his arms and began to make love to her for the first time in years. Their bodies synced together as they pushed and pulled and ground against each other. It wasn't too fast nor too slow, but perfect. As if they were made for each other. At one point, he rested his forehead against hers and smiled…

"We're a perfect fit, Rukia…"

Rukia smiled back in response and grasped his arms tighter as the heat of the moment became more intense.

Fireworks…

An explosion of passion, desire and pure ecstasy engulfed the two sending them into a black out. Byakuya collapsed off to the side of Rukia as her body went limp as well. Gasping for air, they lay side by side and the room seemed to be hotter than before. Rukia's flushed face was all he could think about as he mustered up the strength to prop himself up on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he breathed.

Her face was flushed and her eyes were glassy. Her hair was wild and her chest was rising and falling at a fast pace.

She smirked and pulled the sheet over her exposed breasts.

"Yes I am…" she smiled.

He was about to lean in for a kiss when a sudden banging alerted them both. He jumped out of bed and quickly threw on his clothes. Rukia followed suit and began pulling on her dress from her closet. Getting her attention quietly, Byakuya signaled for her to grab some books and make it seem like they were tutoring. Another set of banging followed by a loud, **"open up!" **Aizen's voice called. Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he tossed Rukia some headphones and motioned for her to put them on. He cleverly pulled some from his own pocket and splayed them over his shoulder as if they were listening to music. Before he could bang on the door again, Aizen was surprised by Byakuya's sudden appearance.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Byakuya Kuchki… what are your reasons for being in a dormitory with a female student?" he asked as two counsel men stood behind him.

Byakuya coolly scratched the back of his head and shrugged, "I didn't think it was a crime to tutor a student?"

Aizen lifted his glasses from the bridge of his nose, "No it isn't, but it _is_ against regulations to _fuck_ a student…"

Byakuya slightly jerked his head back and looked surprised.

"I'm sorry Mr. Aizen… are you accusing me of sleeping with my own student?" he said sounding offended.

Aizen shook his fist in his face, "I know what you were up to Kuchki! I know you and Rukia have something going on and it has to stop!"

Byakuya snickered and shook his head, "My, my, my Aizen… you will go to great lengths to get what you want."

He turned to the counsel men, "Gentlemen, I am terribly sorry you have been misinformed. If you would like, I could show you Mr. Souske Aizen's quarters where he has an elaborate collection of our cheerleaders' nude photos…"

Aizen appeared to stop breathing just as he said that. A counsel man looked up at him and frowned.

"Mr. Aizen… I think you better lead the way…" the man spoke.

As they walked away, Rukia appeared at the doorway under Byakuya's arm; Aizen turned just in time to see this. He narrowed his eyes and turned away.

"What happened?" Rukia asked as they turned back into the room.

"He was on to us. No worries, I made it a point to investigate him and found he had a fetish for young girls…" he smiled looking down at her.

"I think you do as well, Mr. Kuchki…" she giggled.

Without saying a word, he pulled her into his arms and pinned her wrists against his chest.

"Never call me that again, Rukia…" he said nonchalantly.

Her eyes peered into his as her mind raced. What was he thinking? Was he mad at her? All of a sudden soft lips pressed against hers and a very heated kiss was triggered. He slid his arms down and behind her, lifting her up to straddle his waist again. Rukia gently pulled away and took a deep breath for air.

"I thought you were mad at me for a second there…" she confessed.

Byakuya shook his head, "No… I just don't think it would be appropriate for my girlfriend to call me Mister…"

Rukia smiled as she slid her arms behind his neck, "So now I'm your girlfriend?"

Byakuya squeezed her butt cheeks fairly hard earning a squeak from her.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" she hissed as she rubbed her butt.

He set her on the ground as she rubbed vigorously and chuckled.

"That wasn't funny, Byakuya!" she hissed again.

"I wanted to see if you would get mad… I'm sorry… let me rub that for you." he smiled.

Rukia looked up and narrowed her eyes a bit, "So you were testing me?"

Thinking he crossed a line, Byakuya was preparing to come up with a line until he heard a loud slap and felt a hard, stinging sensation across his butt.

"Owwww…" he said in a small tone.

"Hurts don't it!" Rukia called as she darted back to the room holding a paddle in her hand.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" Byakuya called as he chased after her into her room….

**Well… I hope that keeps you happy for a little while. I'm still working on my other piece, but lately I just haven't been motivated. :/ So I conjured up this little tid-bit to keep your minds wondering what is in store for my other piece. Thank you all so much for the comments, btw! ^.^**


End file.
